Spencer Gets a Pet Bunny!
by Cram46307
Summary: ditto the title!


Ring Ring

Ashley picks up her cell phone and looks at the caller ID it read Spencer 3. She smiled then opened her phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hey, what's up!" Ashley said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Hey Ashley!" I was calling to see if you were doing anything later?

"No, Why?" now walking over to turn on the T.V.

"I wanted to see if you could take me to Pet Mania?"

"Yeah,sure I could do that, when did you want me to pick you up?"

"Is like now ok?"

"Ok, sure I'll be right over"

"Thanks!"

"Anytime" Ashley replied and closed her cell phone.

Ashley got up grabbed her keys, headed down stairs to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and headed out the door.

She got into her Porsche convertable and started heading toward Spencers'. When she got yo Spencers driveway Spencer imediatly ran out of the house.

"Hi Ashley!" Spencer said with alot of enthusiasm.

"Someones excited about something!" Ashley said while grinning.

"I'm excited because I'm going to get a pet bunny!"

"A pet bunny?" Ashley asked, a little confused.

"Yeah!"

"So your parents all of a sudden just let you have a pet bunny?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, well lets go get you a pet bunny."

When they finally reached ther Pet Mania, Spencer was as excited as ever! They got out of ther car and walked in the store. There were a bunch of animals all around fishes, hamsters, dogs, cats, birds, ferrets, and of course bunnies. When Spencer finally saw the bunnies she ran to look at them like a little 5 year old.

"Awwww... there so cute! Spencer said sounding like she was talking to a baby.

After a while Spencer finally dicided which one to get. When the guy came to take the bunny out of the cage she pointed to a very tiny brown bunny, it seemed to have been the smallest one.It couldn't have been bigger than an apple. The man took him out and put him in to a tiny cage, which seemed to be pretty roomy for the bunny. The man handed the cage to Spencer and they both walked over to the cashier. The cashier rung up the price, but before Spencer had a chance to get out some money Ashley handed the cashier her credit card.

"Ashley!" Spencer said in a very annoyed voice.

Ashley signed her name and then looked at Spencer with a smile on her face and said "What?"

"You didn't have to pay for it!"

"Well, just think of it as an...early birthday present!"

Spencer sighed then said "Thanks"

Both girls walked out of the store and headed for the car. Spencer put her new pet bunny in the back seat and buckled it in the seat belt.

"Spencer, What are you doing?" Ashley said with one eyebrow up.

"Making sure Karl's safe!"

"Karl?"

"Yeah, I named him Karl"

"Ok..., nice to meet you Karl!" Ashley said while sticking one hand out pertending to give Karl a handshake.

Ashley retracked her hand back and Spencer got into the passenger seat and fasened her seatbelt. Ashley put the key into the ignition and started the car.

"So did you want me to take you home now or did you want to hang at my place?" Ashley asked Specer while pulling out of the parking lot.

"Your place would be great." Spencer replied.

When they finally reached Ashleys house, it was more of a mansion than a house. Ashley helped Spencer get Karl inside. Spencer set Karl on the kitchen table and said "I just reamembered we forgot to get food for Karl!"

"Well we might have some carrots or something in the fridge." Ashley replied. She walked over to the refridgerator and got out two carrots and started cutting them up into small peices. Then put them in to a bowl and put it in Karl's cage. First he just looked at it, then sniffed it, and then finally started to nibbled on some carrots. "Wow I'm tired!" saying that right after a long yawn. "Well I'm going to go take a nap, Is that ok Spence?"

"Of couse." Spencer replied.

So Ashley went up the stairs and fell right asleep when she reached her bed.

Later that night, when Ashley woke she saw Spencer sitting beside her on her bed reading a book. "Hey..." Ashley said while streching a little. "Where's Karl?"

"Oh, finally awake, hes over there" Spencer said and pointed to a chair across the room. Ashley walked over to the chair and looked at Karl. Now she and a very conserned look on her face. "Uh... Spencer...come here..."

"What is it?" Spencer replied. "Is it just me or did Karl grow some in the last few hours!"

Confused about what Ashley was talking about she walked over next to Ashley, to her suprise Karl did grow a bit, actually he grew a lot in the last few hours. He was now the size of a... watermelon. "Oh my gosh!..." Spencer slight screamed out.

"Well look at it this way he might... grow as big as... Clifford, and you'll have a big fluffy bunny."

Spencer turned to look at Ashley with an Are you ok look on her face. "I think that we should take him to the vet in the morning!"

"You know that would would be a good idea, anyway...We should take him out of his cage casue if he grows any more over night hes going to be stuck in the cage."

"Su...r..e.." Spencer replied still staring at Karl.

The next morning when Spencer woke up she saw Ashley standing next to Karl. Not knowing what to expect Spencer gets up and walks up to where Ashley was standing. "Holy Splamoly" Spencer screamed then backed away. "Oh my gosh he's the size of a pillow!" Spencer said now breathing pretty rapidly.

"We need to get a bigger cage for Karl." Ashley suggested.

"Ok, well lets hurry up and get one so we can take him to the vet!" Spencer exclaimed.

Ashley lifted the gigantic bunny and layed him on her bed, then got her keys for her SUV and walked out the door with Spencer following.

When they got back with an somewhat large cage that Ashley had offered to pay for, they walked back up to Ashleys bedroom hoping that Karl was still ok. "OH MY GOSH! That is really not normal!" Ashley screamed out. Karl was so large the bed was having trouble holding him up. They looked around and all of Ashleys clothes were everwhere most of them ripped, her chair broken, and Karl was just laying on the bed chewing up Ashleys clothes. Spencer and Ashley stared at the bunny, it wasn't a ordinary bunny it was so large that the bed was starting to have trouble supporting it.

"What kind of bunny did you get!" Ashley asked

"I don't know" Spencer replied now just staring at Karl.

"What should we do should we can Animal Control?" Ashley splurtted out.

"Um... that would be a good idea!"

So both girls went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Do you have a phonebook?" asked Spencer while taking her phone out of her purse.

"I should have one somewhere around here." Ashley turned around and started looking through a bunch of stuff on the counter. When she finally found it she looked up Animal Control and showed the number to Spencer. Spencer punched the number in and waited for someone to pick up. "L.A. Animal Control how may I help you?" said what seemed to be a woman somewhere in her mid 20's.

"Hi ...Yes um... Yesterday I had went to Pet Mania and I bought a pet bunny rabbit, when we brought it home it grew and grew and grew and now its the size of a bed!" Spencer said very quickly.

"Ok... so you trying to tell me that your pet bunny is the size of your bed." the woman said with a very unconvinced sound in her voice.

Spencer turns to Ashley and says "I don't think she believes us!"

"Give me the phone!" Ashley snatches the phone out of Spencers hands and started yelling. "Look, my friend here got this bunny yester day and we brought him home and last night we noticed that it was double the size it was when we got him a few hours ago, When we woke up this morning he was the size of a pillow, So we deicided to go get him a bigger cage. When we got back he was the size of my bed and right now hes up stair eatting up all of my clothes!" After Ashley finished screaming into the phone she took a deep breath and heared the woman say "Ok...I'll send someone out! Whats your address?" Ashley gave the woman her address and closed Spencers cell phone and turned to look at Spencer.

"Well she sid that she would send someone by soon."Ashley said dullfuly.

They heared a loud crashing sound "OH MY GOD!!! What was that?" Spencer screamed out. Both girls stared running up the stairs and practically kicked Ashleys door open. Karl was so massive now that the legs on Ashleys bed broke! "Are those Wings?!!" Ashley screamed out "This is not good!" Spencer said slowly.

"AAARRRRCCCCHHHHHEEEEEE" Screached the rabbit. "What was that!" Spencer said starring at the rabbit carefully.

"Uh...Ashley..."Spencer said sounding ver scared.

"AAAARRRRRCCHHHEEEE" Karl scraches again and starts flapping his wings. After a few attempts at flight Karl was hovering over Ashleys bed. Both girls were looking at this mammoth sized bunny rabbit that has wings and was flying!

"We need to get..." Spencer was cut off

Bam Bam

Karl was rampaging toward the ceiling, it finnaly gave in and collapsed allowing Karl to fly in to the open world.

Spencer grabbed Ashley and pulled her backwards just as the ceiling collapsed " Are you crazy just standing there!"

"AHHHHH..." someone screamed out both Spencer and Ashley ran outside to see what had happened. "OH NO! Karl has Kyla!" Ashley screamed. Kyla had just come home from hanging out with her friends all day. "HELP!" Kyla yealled hysterically.

"Whadda we do?! Whadda we do?!" Spencer cried.

"A leash!" Ashley said, "We need to tie him to a leash!"

They ran inside and promptlyl began to tear apart the house. Spencer finally pulled up a long pink string and yelled, "Aha!" When a reptillian screech brought their attention back on Karl and Kyla. They rushed outside just intime to see a large white fluffly, white dot flying off with Kyla hanging by her shirt coller in Karls mouth. "OH MY GOD! We need to follow Karl." They both run to Ashley's convertible and they were out of the drive way before you could say cheese. She followed Karl half way across town till Karl was begining to land.

"Karl don't land there!" Ashley said very low and nervously.

Karl decided to land right smack dab in the middle of a intercepting high way, he let go of Kyla and she immediatly ran to the sidewalk. They could begin to hear people screaming, brakes screaching, and horns honking.

And that was the end of Karl...

- The End-


End file.
